destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fury
Furies are demonic women that act as judge, jury, and executioner to anyone they consider an evil doer. They are vigilantes who pursue a shoplifter as vigorously as they would a murderer. They also take great pleasure in the kill. When the Furies focus thoughts on an evildoer, they force them to hear the cries of all their former victims. They kill by breathing poisonous smoke, though in some cases the cries of an evildoers victims are enough to kill them. When inhaled by a witch, their smoke opens a portal of unexpressed anger. Eventually, the anger will consume the witch's humanity and turn them into a Fury. A witch turned into a Fury in this manner can be turned human again by closing the portal of anger, considering they don't kill someone first. Book of Shadows : The Furies : Like their mythic ancestors, : these demonic women act : as judge, jury and executioner : to anyone they consider an : "evil doer". : They disable victims with their : sharp talons and kill with : poisonous smoke. : Note:' when inhaled by a good : witch, the smoke seeks out : a portal of unexpressed fury. : It then causes the fury to : build consuming the witchs' : humanity and ultimately : turning her into a Fury. Powers and Abilities '''''Active Powers * Smoking: The ability to teleport through a puff of smoke. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far greater than that of a mortal. * Smoke Secretion: The ability to produce smoke from the mouth, capable of killing. * Audible Inundation: The ability to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. Furies use this to make evil doers hear the cries of their former victims. * Power Granting: If inhaled by a good witch with a secret anger, the smoke will transform her into a Fury. Other Powers * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Furies are immune to the powers of witches. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. The Furies could withstand a lot of physical harm, though they were easily vanquished by an upper-level Energy Ball. Notes and Trivia * Despite ostensibly hunting evil-doers, Furies are still considered evil themselves since they act as judge, jury and executioner, take great pleasure in the kill, and are only seen going after full or partial humans guilty of wrong-doing whilst willingly entering demonic factions. * Cole described the Furies as modern-day knock-offs of the mythological Furies. * It is interesting to mention that both Furies and Banshees grant their powers through use of their offensive powers. They are also similar in that their powers turn good witches with emotional turmoil into one of their kind. Likewise, their transformations are reversed for both if when the witch overcomes or addresses the cause of her emotional status. Furthermore, both species managed to temporarily turn a Charmed One in the perspective episode Charmed that they were introduced. * The Furies are just one of many demons inspired by Greek mythology. Others include the Harpies and the Siren. * When a witch becomes a Fury, she does not get her talons until she kills an innocent. References # Fury - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons